The Tiger Sisters
by nightviera
Summary: Kishan had no idea he was entering someone's house, much less the only living thing on the good side of paradise that was perfectly fine with killing him! But he's glad that he did after he learns more hidden truths behind the curse him and his brother are placed under.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Paradise. In book two; past the spirit gate.

"Stay here Kells. I'll go inside to chack it out." Kashan said as he entered the makeshift house. Or at least they thought it could be a house. Kellsey wasn't sure. But just to be on the safe side, kishan went in to explore.

Kishan slowed his breathing to be inaudible to the human ear and walked softly as to avoid making any sound. He quickly came to three doors and choose one randomly to open first. He walked in and was faced with darkness, he waited for a moment for his night vision to kick in. He could smell an animal but he wasn't sure if it was in this room of another; he couldn't hear anything to he felt it was safe to continue on cautiously. After a moment his eyes adjusted and he could make out a bed right in front of him; with someone twisted in between a sheet laying across it. Right when his brain registered that he was staring at a sleeping girl in a very loose nightdress she stirred. Her breath stopped and her eyes flew open; kishan started making his way for the door but it was far past too late. She sat up startled and yelled, "Echi!" she bent over the side of the bed and grabbed a slipper and through it him. It hit him square in the forehead as he was to ashamed to be found in a girl's room watching her sleep to dodge.

"Shit! You have an arm." He couldn't help but say. He felt that he had deserved to be hit, but he had not expected a slipper to hurt so much.

"Yes I do, thank you very much!" She spat, throwing a vase at him that shattered upon the impact of hitting him square in the chest, pieces of glass were now lodged in various places of his body. She spoke in a very thick, hard to understand accent that he did not recognize. She grabbed a rock looking thing and threw it at a very nasty spot.

Kishan knelt down at the pain: This girl could throw things harder than he could! And the thing she through actually happened to be a rock! She slipped off the bed and gabbed a painting to beat him with when a small child came in rubbing his eyes.

"Mother, what was that big crashing noise?" She immediately lowered the painting when she saw the boy standing in the entrance.

"Oh! Um," She looked nervous and quickly through the painting back onto the bed, slipping the rock behind her with a graceful foot. "Accident." She laughed and quickly grabbed something to pick up the glass with. "Go back to bed now sweetie and this would be in the list of stuff you don't tell your silvenae friends, ok baby?"

The boy nodded and closed the door behind him. She turned to look at Kishan who immediately put his hands up in defeat. She went to take a closer look at him when he saw her foot step on a piece of glass.

"Oh watch out!" he said quickly but her foot was already bleeding. She lifted it off the ground and looked at her foot curiously; the skin scabbed over the glass and pushed it out than healed over quicker than even Kishan and his brother could heal. The glass dropped back onto the floor and all that was left of the wound was a small thin scar. She did not seem to have felt ant pain at all. "What are you?" he asked. Her expression quickly turned from curious to annoyed and she glared at him.

"What I am is none of your business, who I am is Rakian Gregyl. What are you doing in my home?" She picked up a piece of glass to hold in defense and cleared the rest away.

"Forgive me, I was not aware this was somebodies house." She went to snap at him when he heard the boy scream, her ears flicked and she leaped out the door, transforming into a tawny tiger in mid leap! Kishan followed behind her but in human form and gaped at how she was a tiger!

The boy was standing outside staring at Kells who had apparently attempted to speak to him. She was bent partially down so that she could be face to face with him and her mouth was still half open. The Tawny tiger leaped in between the boy and Kelsey and Kishan leaped to stand in front of Kelsey in tiger form. They growled at each other for a while until Rakian sat down and started cleaning her paw, raising an eye at Kishan that said, "Well I'm certainly not going to be the first to turn back into human form." She almost seemed to smile. He obliged and she set her paw down satisfied and transformed after him.

She wore an earthy brown, skin tight, leather bra that had five knives strapped on either side and a skirt with a split that hung loosely on her waist. Her legs; arms; her whole body was covered with scars. She had a particularly angry one that starting just above her bra than crossed her stomach and disappeared underneath her skirt. Kishan was sure it all belonged to the same old wound though he wondered how on earth she could have acquired it. Another scar ran down one of her cheeks and another wrapped around the back of one of her legs. He had not seen them before in the room due to the darkness. Her feet ware bare but her hands had half gloves on that matched the earthy brown color of the rest of her outfit. She also had a long dagger that was strapped to the back of her scarred leg.

He marveled at her outfit for a moment and the fact that it had come with weapons! Finally recovering himself from the shock he closed his mouth (which was hanging open) and began to question her. "Who are you and how are you a tiger?"

She stared at him blankly and simply asked, "Do you have a brother?" Kishan nodded slightly and her face showed with complete understanding. "Figures it would be brothers this time, I…" She placed a hand on her chest, careful not to be cut by her knives, to signify herself, "Was part of the Tiger Sisters, though my sister has long past." She smiled.

From author,

'Echi' is a Japanese word for pervert.

I do not own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A Story Told

Rakian was sprawled lazily in a large sofa. Kishan was sitting on a coach across from her. Kelsey and the boy name Darek were in the kitchen making a Silvenaeish breakfast. I say -ish because it would not have surprised me in the least if this woman had found a way to secretly hunt in paradise; she did have a bow strapped to her back after all. (I forgot to mention the bow in the last chapter, sorry!) She has a recurve and a quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back.

"I am going to tell you a story Kishan, because believe me, you will want to hear it."

Flashback!

Me and my sister were princesses; though, we did not hold any power in the land. In those days we were allowed a large piece of land each that we could easily start are own people on; but the honor of reigning as king went to our younger brother; Kishtan. My sister was a greedy woman, but I loved her nonetheless. I gave her everything she wanted, I only held back the things I needed to live the at bare minimum. When we both received are share of land she wanted mine: and my wealth, servants, clothes, jewels, and everything else that belonged to me. I humbly obliged and only kept enough money to purchase a peasant's land and I dwelt there by myself. I sowed my own clothes and grew my food and happily gifted my sister anything else she wanted. When needed to I would -on the rarest occasion- ask my brother for a grant of money to spend on my sister, which he happily obliged, but for the most part I could work to supply her wants. After many years however, I fell in love with a handsome prince from a distant land. When my sister saw him though, she wanted him for herself. I was happy to give him up only, he refused to leave me. This angered my sister and she ordered me to kill him, I did so without a single word of protest. However the boy had a grandmother who was very powerful. She foolishly demonstrated her power and her magic when threatening me and my sisters' lives. My sister immediately took a liking to her magic and ordered me to obtain it for her. So I sought out the old witch and fought her. She said to me spitefully; " How dare you come after me? How dare you attempt to take my powers? You and your sister are selfish beasts; like that which belong hidden away in the forests!" At first we were both turned into exotic birds that only lived in the jungles, but the witch could still understand us. So I pleaded with her for my sister's life. I begged her to spare my sister and said that I would gladly take whatever curses she wished to bestow on us; I said that I would carry both of our punishments. The problem was that she had not cursed my sister; she knew of only my sins. But when she looked at me though, she began to understand why I had dared come after her, why I had done everything that I did. And she spoke to me again; "You confuse me girl. I see in you a powerful spirit, but not of one that can dwell in this world. I see in you a Queen, but one that is bound by the chains of love. You put your love in the wrong person though, so I shall curse both of you into beasts that dwell in the forest. This will free you. You and your sister both have spirits to be Queens, so I shall make you into Queens of the Jungle!" That was when we were both turned into tigers. But I was still angry that she had done something to my sister, so I attacked her out of spite and took her life. Her spirit spoke to me than; "You have taken my life and therefore you will gain what is rightfully yours. The curse will not let it pass unto you, but once it is broken you will inherit what once had been mine. There is a way to break the curse and I will lay out the path for you carefully; but be warned! If your sister is ever to lay her greedy hands on my power, I will haunt her for the rest of her days!"

So I went to my sister and told her everything that had happened, but when I got to the part that I would inherit the witch's power she became so overjoyed that I was not allowed to finish. She spoke of a plan and said that we would break the curse and once I had inherited these powers I would lay down my life for her to take. I was so filled with shock and spite that I did not mention the witch's warning; it was the first selfish thing I ever did against my sister. So we traveled together and began are journey to break the curse; but my sister's methods were cruel and anyone who did not give us what we wanted she killed. We came upon this one man who was supposed to bless us, but he saw the evil in my sister and refused. She then proceeded to kill his wife, children and everyone in his village until he gave in. I watched in horror as my sister murdered thousands and I could not help myself. I called upon Gracilda's spirit, (the spirit of the witch) and asked her to imprison my sister in her tiger form so that I may trap her. I asked Gracilda to give only one person in this world the power to not only free my sister, but to break the curse altogether. Gracilda did so willingly and I was able to avoid angering my sister when she saw that I truly could not help her escape. She had no knowledge that I was able to call upon the witch's spirit to do magic. But alas, fate was against the world. The only boy that had the power to free us, stumbled upon my sister and we were set on our journey once more. Eventually the boy fell in love with me, and I him, and my sister grew jealous once more. She tried to convince him to love her, but again he would not obey. She ordered me to kill him but I knew -even if I tried- Gracilda would not let me. I could not even think about obeying my sister this time though; I still loved her and was devoted to her, but I had grown self-absorbed over the years. I was able to convince my sister that it was the witch's spirit that protected the boy from me, and so she forgave me but slew the boy herself. I became ever more spiteful over my sister but I still continued are journey with her. We learned that the prophecy was that we were supposed to save a people that had not yet come to be; it was confusing but it eventually led us here. This place was were the last straw was broken. The straw that broke the camel's back. I liked it here, I wanted to stay. I was still mourning over the boy, (Michael's) death and I needed some time to rest. I claimed that I had found peace her and begged my sister to let me stay. But she saw through me and knew I would never be truly happy here, nor ever content with the life I would be forced to live. She abided slightly though and I thought everything was perfect for once. That was when the silvanae had heard of the golden tiger that had hunted down a dear. My sister was a gold tiger to represent her greedy heart. She had broken the silvanae's only law and I was truly distraught. I banished her from this land, but I knew she would be back. I feared that one day the curse would be broken and she would come for me and my powers. Furthermore, I knew she could do much more damage as a human than she could ever do a tiger. And so I placed a curse upon her: If ever the betrayer should break the curse, she would be plagued with a disease that would take her life within the first day of being human. In other words; The minute after the 18th hour, she would die. The powers of the world would realize that she was completely human, and they would take her life.

I finished my story and looked at Kishan expectedly. Kells and my son had already re-entered the room.

"But I don't understand, how is that relevant to us? Other than how the curse was set up." Kellsey asked.

I shook my head, never once breaking eye contact with Kishan. "You do not understand; everything that has happened to me and my sister -every bit of magic that has been placed on us- has also been placed on you." Kishan's eyes widened, but Kelsey and my son had only just returned so they had not heard the story. "You are the traitor brother, are you not? You are the one who has betrayed your brother."

You are the BETRAYOR


End file.
